bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
The Longest Night:Chasing Dawn
Angra Mainyu Eternal Flames |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = ---- First Clear Rewards: *120000 Zel *200 Pomegranate Tokens ---- *Enemies move first. *Beasts have low resistance to single target attacks *Having units that can provide hit count buffs or can inflict DoT is highly recommended Angra Mainyu *Passively inflict Turn-skip effect on a single unit for 1 turn **Used up to 2 units. This will stop applying when all 3 Beasts are defeated *''Hmph. You bring those loathsome spirits with you.'' - Idle *''Are you here to stop me?'' - Idle *''You're too late...'' - Idle *''They named this day the longest night.'' - Idle *''How fitting that it should go on forever.'' - Idle *''Darkness eternal shall reign in this land.'' - Idle *''This shall be my realm to rule.'' - Adds stackable 100% Atk, 999% Def to self for 1 turn & adds 100% chance Angel Idol effect to enemies for 1 turn *''And NONE will stop me!'' - 1 hit AoE attack (damage relative to HP remaining) *''So it protects you…'' - Idle *''Such a futile attempt!'' - 100% chance to inflict Amnesia for 999 turns & inflicts LS lock for 3 turns **Units affected by Amnesia have 60% chance to unable to activate BB, 60% chance to unable to activate SBB, and 60% chance to unable to activate UBB for 3 turns *''Come to me.'' - Summons allies *''Let's see how you'll attack.'' - Purges Turn-skip effect from enemies *''Clouded Mind'' - 80% chance to inflict 25% Atk, 50% Def down on all enemies for 1 turn *''Hrrghh... Impossible.'' - Adds 50% Atk buff when attacking status inflicted enemies for 999 turns **Used upon defeating all Beasts *''Dark Cloak'' - Adds 400000 HP, 500 Def non-elemental shield effect to all allies for 999 turns **Inflicting DoT is highly recommended to break the shield *''Black Shroud'' - Adds 100% damage reduction to all allies for 999 turns *''Cursed mark'' - Inflicts Red-mark effect on a single unit for 1 turn *''Malign Shadow'' - 1 hit ST attack (damage relative to hp remaining) **Used on the marked unit *''Black Shroud falls away!'' - Inflicts buff-wipe on self *''ENOUGH!'' - Heals 999999999 HP **Used upon breaking the shield *''THIS ENDS NOW!'' - Inflicts 100% Active heal, Passive heal, HC effectiveness reduction for 999 turns & inflicts Doom for 3 turns **Units affected by Doom cannot be revived for 3 turns *''YOUR STRENGTH SHALL BE MINE'' - Drains 50% BB gauge on all enemies, drains 100% BB gauge on a single unit & drains 20% OD gauge *''Confound'' - Inflicts Turn-skip effect on a single unit for 1 turn *''Chaos Ripple'' - 1 hit AoE attack (damage relative to HP remaining), adds 10000 HP, 999 Def non-elemental shield to self & adds 25% evasion for 1 turn *''Piercing Darkshard'' - 1 hit ST attack (damage relative to HP remaining) *Passively have stackable 100% Atk, 1% Def to self for 1 turn *''Hng?!'' - Idle *''H-How can this be…'' - Instantly defeats all allies **Used upon HP reaching < 1% Eternal Flames *''Brightest Flare'' - Adds spark heals 600-1500 HP to enemies, 100% damage reduction for enemies for 999 turns & heals 999999999 HP to enemies *''Holy Warmth'' - Heals 500-1000 HP to enemies **Used once every turn |drops = Holy Kindling |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Dying Flames Sentinel Beast Tenacious Beast Haughty Beast |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = * - Gems cannot be used to revive on this stage. ---- First Clear Rewards: *120000 Zel *200 Pomegranate Tokens ---- *Enemies move first Beast *Passively heals 999999999 HP **Used upon HP reaching < 1% *''Miasma Fog'' - 1 hit ST attack (damage relative to HP remaining) *''Miasma Hit'' 1 hit AoE attack (damage relative to HP remaining) *''Shadow Force'' - Adds 100% evasion, 100% damage immunity to BB, SBB, UBB, normal attack, DoT & adds stealth effect to self for 1 turn **Used upon HP reaching < 1% *''Driven by Darkness'' - Idle *''Snuff the Fire'' - 1 hit ST attack (damage relative to HP remaining) to self *Passively instantly defeats self **Used upon HP reaching < 1% for all Beasts simultaneously *''The Dark One commanded us...'' - Adds damage immunity to BB, SBB, UBB for 999 turns *''...to put out the flames…'' - Idle *''...and bring eternal night.'' - Idle *''This weakened fire...'' - Inflicts 10-50% HP piercing DoT for 999 turns *''...shall cease to burn...'' - Idle *''for the longest night is here to stay.'' - Inflicts Turn-skip effect on a single unit for 999 turns Dying Flames *''Flickering Warmth'' - Heals 1000-2500 HP to enemies **Used once every turn *''fire has died out...'' - Instantly defeats all units **Used upon HP reaching < 1% *''darkness is dissipating!'' - Idle *''fire begins to burn brighter'' - Idle *''ominous figure manifests before the fire...'' - Summons allies Angra Mainyu *''Hmph...'' - Idle *''For your insolence, foolish mortal:'' - Idle *''I will crush you...'' - Inflicts buff-wipe *''...with the force of everlasting darkness!'' - 1 hit AoE attack (damage relative to HP remaining) *''...You survived...Interesting.'' - Idle **Battle ends upon use of this skill **Have 1 KO resistance unit to beat the level |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} - Gems cannot be used to revive on this stage. ---- First Clear Rewards: *120000 Zel *200 Pomegranate Tokens ---- *Enemies move first Burny *''Force Barrier'' - Adds 100000 HP, 100 Def non-elemental shield effect to self for 999 turns *''Shadow Stealth'' - Adds 100% evasion, 100% damage immunity to BB, SBB, UBB, normal attack, DoT & adds stealth effect to self for 1 turn **Used upon reaching < 1% HP *''Hide'' - Idle Squirty *''Force Barrier'' - Adds 100000 HP, 100 Def non-elemental shield effect to self for 999 turns *''Shadow Stealth'' - Adds 100% evasion, 100% damage immunity to BB, SBB, UBB, normal attack, DoT & adds stealth effect to self for 1 turn **Used upon reaching < 1% HP *''Hide'' - Idle Mossy *''Force Barrier'' - Adds 100000 HP, 100 Def non-elemental shield effect to self for 999 turns *''Shadow Stealth'' - Adds 100% evasion, 100% damage immunity to BB, SBB, UBB, normal attack, DoT & adds stealth effect to self for 1 turn **Used upon reaching < 1% HP *''Hide'' - Idle Gloomy *''Reveal'' - Summons 1 ally & instantly defeats self *''Backlash'' - 1 hit AoE attack that deals 80-90% of HP as damage, inflicts 100% Active heal, Passive healing reduction for 999 turns & heals 999999999 HP to all allies **Used upon being attacked Battle 1: *''Well then, my friend...'' - Idle *''We shall see who between us is the better hunter.'' - Idle *''Listen well, for I will only say this once.'' - Idle *''Slay anything that is Fire, Earth, and Water.'' - Idle *''Let us begin.'' - Adds 100% evasion, 100% damage immunity to BB, SBB, UBB, normal attack, DoT & adds stealth effect to self for 1 turn *''Biding your time?'' - Idle *''Huh. Not bad.'' - Idle *''Come on, let's go.'' - Instantly defeats all allies **Used upon Burny, Mossy, Squirty HP reaching < 1% Battle 2: *''Hmm? You can't find the right elements, you say?'' - Idle *''As I am generous, a tip for you. See that Dark element?'' - Idle *''After a few turns, the elements will reveal themselves.'' - Idle *''If you're too slow, they'll hide in the shadows again.'' - Idle *''Be ready to react.'' - Adds 100% evasion, 100% damage immunity to BB, SBB, UBB, normal attack, DoT & adds stealth effect to self for 1 turn *''I told you they'll hide if you're slow.'' - Idle *''Hmm, good job.'' - Idle *''Come on, let's go.'' - Instantly defeats all allies **Used upon Burny, Mossy, Squirty HP reaching < 1% Battle 3: *''One last round and we will decide the winner.'' - Idle *''Seems like they're all hiding this time.'' - Idle *''We'll wait till they reveal themselves.'' - Idle *''Then, we send them back to their accursed realm.'' - Idle *''Are you prepared to keep up?'' - Adds 100% evasion, 100% damage immunity to BB, SBB, UBB, normal attack, DoT & adds stealth effect to self for 1 turn *''Let the hunt begin.'' - Idle *''Excellent work!'' - Idle *''What a thrilling hunt!'' - Instantly defeats all allies **Used upon Burny, Mossy, Squirty HP reaching < 1% |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Imp Salamander Unicorn Hound |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = * - Gems cannot be used to revive on this stage. ---- First Clear Rewards: *120000 Zel *200 Pomegranate Tokens ---- *Accompanied by two additional Hounds *Enemies move first Battle 1: *''Find the one...'' - Idle *''...whose appearance...'' - Idle *''...differs from the rest.'' - Idle *If the wrong hound is attacked: **''A poor decision.'' - Idle **''Begone.'' - Instantly defeats all units *If only the correct hound is attacked: *''...Well done.'' - Instantly defeats all allies Battle 2: *''Similar in appearance...'' - Idle *''...but look closer...'' - Idle *''...and they will be out of their element.'' - Idle *If the wrong hound is attacked **''A poor decision.'' - Idle **''Begone.'' - Instantly defeats all units *If only the correct hound is attacked: *''...Well done.'' - Instantly defeats all allies Battle 3: *''Appearances may vary...'' - Idle *''...but the element remains...'' - Idle *''...ever so different.'' - Idle *If the wrong hound is attacked **''A poor decision.'' - Idle **''Begone.'' - Instantly defeats all units *If only the correct hound is attacked: *''...Well done.'' - Instantly defeats all allies Battle 4: *''Ever so subtly...'' - Idle *''...it hides among all...'' - Idle *''...but the same it remains.'' - Idle *If the wrong enemy is attacked **''A poor decision.'' - Idle **''Begone.'' - Instantly defeats all units *If only the correct enemy is attacked: *''...Well done.'' - Instantly defeats all allies |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }}